Many document management systems have been proposed and implemented in the past. These document management systems include systems that store documents and handle the coordination of requests with responses. However, these systems do not cur across organizational boundaries and do not perform the synchronization that is necessary.
A Web log is an online document management tool used to record information. Web logs use a client-server framework to permit the addition or subtraction of content from one or more client locations to a server that hosts the web log. Because one server hosts each web log, web logs are typically anchored to a particular HTTP location.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/887,998, entitled “Synchronizing distributed work through document logs,” filed Jul. 9, 2004 by Wolff, Gregory J.; et al., (Publication No. 20060010095) discloses synchronizing distributed work through the use of document logs. As disclosed, metadata entries are added to a set that is associated with a digital object, such as a document. The metadata entries are accessed using unique identifiers that reference the metadata entries. In one embodiment, each unique identifier is based on the contents of the metadata entry.